Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4
The Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 is an all-wheel drive sports car, produced as a coupe and convertible since 2008. The exterior of the LP 560-4 is fitted with bumpers and headlights resembling the Murciélago and Reventón. In 2013, the exterior got an update. Compared to the older Gallardo, it also has a V10, but with an increased 5.2 litre displacement for an additional 59 hp. Besides a high number of special edition models, Lamborghini has also manufactured a rear-wheel drive and lightweight variant of the Gallardo LP 560-4. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The LP 560-4 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 2 car that costs $190,000 in the car dealership, and is unlocked upon completing the Job - Rematch. It is one of the best handling tier 2 cars due to its agility, although its acceleration may not be on par with the fastest cars. GMAC Gregory "GMAC" MacDonald drives a white Gallardo with black sidestripes. It is featured in the downloadable Boss Car Bundle. It has a high top speed (251 mph/404 km/h), a surprisingly agile handling and outstanding acceleration. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The LP 560-4 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 3 car with a 10.80 car rating and can be purchased for $220,000. It is unlocked upon earning 80 stars in the career mode. It has a neutral and direct steering meaning it can compete with cars within its range, but may be lacking to more powerful cars such as the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Gallardo LP 560-4 was made available in Need for Speed: World during the Taiwan restricted test session on October 14, 2009 as a tier 3 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a B class vehicle. It has the lowest top speed of all tier 3 cars (179 mph / 286 km/h) and is prone to understeer through high-speed corners. It also doesn't have an all that impressive acceleration or potent nitrous boost. Since the release of the May 30, 2012 patch, its stock top speed was improved to 189 mph (304 km/h). Its acceleration and handling were also significantly revised to make it an average class B car, which doesn't exceed in any performance aspect except for being prone to oversteer under excessive cornering. It is suited for Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape, since its weight can be useful for ramming police vehicles. Compared to other cars with the same price tag, it has better handling than the Ford GT, more power than the BMW M3 GTR, but loses to their more powerful nitrous boost and better steering response. Black The Black style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on May 14, 2010. White The White style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially made available on October 14, 2009. Before August 22, 2012, it could only be purchased if the player was at Driver Level 30 or above and cost . On April 30, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Tensor (Rental) The Tensor style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on June 28, 2010. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Tensor (Cash) The Tensor style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Limited Edition The Limited Edition style is an art director car initially released as a top-up gift from March 4, 2011. It is not fitted with any performance parts, but does feature several aftermarket parts and a unique Limited Edition livery. Megabloks The Megabloks style is an unreleased variation included as part of a disbanded Need for Speed and Megabloks promotion. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts and various aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Gallardo LP 560-4 appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Super Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Rapid Deployment unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 235,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 120,000 cop bounty. It is one of the fastest cars in the Super Series. Compared to other Super Series vehicles, it has the most balanced performance in races and pursuits. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Gallardo LP 560-4 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern vehicle with a price tag of $175,000. It has a B 1070 overall rating, a 4.16 handling rating, and can have a works conversion. Trivia *The ''Cop Edition'' of the Gallardo Valentino Balboni in Need for Speed: World has a similar livery to that of the LP 560-4 police car in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). *In Need for Speed: World, the coupé will always have a higher overall rating than the Spyder, even when both are upgraded with the same parts. *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), the LP 560-4 is fitted with five spoke Callisto wheels, but is fitted with Cordelia wheels in other games. *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), the LP 560-4 can be selected with either a Arancio Borealis, Bianco Monocerus, Blu Fontus Metallic, Giallo Midas, Grigio Lynx Metallic, Grigio Thalasso or Nero Serapis body paint colour. *In Shift 2: Unleashed, a works converted LP 560-4 resembles the Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560 GT3. *In the iOS release of Shift 2: Unleashed, the headlights of the LP 560-4 are wrongly modelled and are reminiscent of the original Gallardo. *The SCPD variant of this particular Gallardo model is based off an actual Italian police unit, hence that it has "Polizia" written on its sides, which translates to "Police". Gallery NFSUNLamborghiniGallardoLP5604Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNLamborghiniGallardoLP5604GMac.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (GMAC's) Shiftgallardo.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSW_Lamborghini_Gallardo_LP560-4_Black.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Black) NFSW_Lamborghini_Gallardo_LP_560-4_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Lamborghini_Gallardo_LP560_Tensor.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Tensor) NFSW_Lamborghini_Gallardo_LP560-4_Limited.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Limited Edition) Nfs world limited edition lamborghini gallardo header.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Promotional - Limited Edition) NFSW_Lamborghini_Gallardo_LP560-4_Megabloks.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Megabloks) Gallardo560-4 1 CARPAGE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) Lambo Gallardo 560LP 1new 924x519.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) NFSS2ULP5604.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UGallardoLP5604Works.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)